Mariith Avendire
For use in: None, character was killed in Black Ajah Hunt RP. Name: Mariith Avendire (NSW) Age: 146 Character History Mariith Avendire is a sister of the White Ajah with less control over her emotions than she likes to believe. Born in Andor, Mariith was never happy as a child, or so she remembered in retrospect. She loved her parents as a child and only later did she realise the myriad ways in which they had been cruel to her. Yet her parents were the only ones she liked in the household in which she grew up. Her twin sister Khassefeh was her most abhorred enemy, the person she longed most fervently to escape. She was however caught early on in the competitiveness that defines her – her desire to outstrip her twin overrode her determination to better herself and seek true happiness. Mariith still does not realise that, contrary to her inherent belief fostered so carefully by her parents, outstripping Khassefeh does not bring her happiness at all. Mariith finds happiness only in the relationships with some of her fellow Whites who care to engage her in extended philosophical debates or wars of logic. It is ironic that Mariith’s generally impeccable grasp on logic doesn’t guide her to the truth about her family and her sister Khassefeh. It is doubtful that it ever well, either. The twins’ parents’ encouragement of competition between their daughters created a rift that is irreparable between the two women. Khassefeh was the first to speak of leaving, and Mariith was both delighted and alarmed. She’d be free of her twin, but how would she keep an eye on her and ensure that she was always better if the other wasn’t within her sights? She was both distraught and relieved – not to mention repulsed by that sense of relief she found herself feeling – to be told that she would accompany Khassefeh to the White Tower. Her parents told her on the last night in the house that she had best try her very hardest to match her sister’s discipline and excellence in study, for it would be a hard slog indeed. She was beyond the ability to be hurt by her parents by this time – all she felt was a burning determination to excel, and to best Khassefeh. The twins spent a good deal of time avoiding one another during their training, but at the same time they found that they were often drawn into one another’s company or at least presence. It was almost as if the damage done to their relationship during childhood had inverted the bond that might have existed between a normal set of twins. It had blackened and grown sour, but it still bound them together in spite of their best efforts to deny and thwart it. The Avendire twins were some of the most accomplished students the White Tower ever took in, excelling in the majority of areas in which they studied. They advanced quickly through the ranks and when Mariith was raised to Accepted first, the enmity grew even greater between them. Mariith had achieved a wondrous victory over her sister yet she didn’t feel any of the satisfaction she might have expected to feel. She had a long way to go still and turned her attention immediately to the next goal – being raised to the shawl. It was during her Acceptedhood that Mariith developed keenly White tendencies. Several of her favourite tutors were White sisters, and they all looked at her in a way that made her think perhaps they sensed something special in her. Any woman who excelled to the degree that Mariith did, in a practical way – Mariith is not ludicrously strong in the Power but competent in all areas, much like her sister – was bound to be hotly contested property amongst the Ajahs, but early on the Whites had their influence on her, and it was their messages that resounded throughout her training. Mariith became very accustomed to the White sisters’ company and at times almost forgot about her rivalry with Khassefeh, due to her newfound preoccupations with philosophy and the art of logical thinking. Almost without realising it she decided that she would be White. One of the worst days of her life was when her sister was raised, and chose the White Ajah as her own. Mariith had comforted herself with the knowledge that she was doing spectacularly well at her studies, and had found a new world that Khassefeh was not a part of. To have her hated sister raised before her was one blow, but to have her choose the White Ajah was nearly more than she could bear. Her hatred of Khassefeh only grew and festered. The small amount of friends she had made during her time as novice and Accepted quickly fell away as she focused her attention inward, trying to think of new ways in which she could triumph over her sister. She contemplated joining another Ajah but was left floundering at the mere thought every time. Eventually she just decided that the best she could do was join the White Ajah and try and shine more brightly than her twin. Ever since her acceptance into the White Ajah, which was one of the most humiliating experiences of her life – facing her sister who was now a superior, and waiting for that hated woman to judge her worthy, even if Khassefeh was relatively low down in the ranks of the Ajah in reality – Mariith has worked hard to become an accomplished White sister. It is ironic indeed that she has risen in prominence, if not outright rank, with her sister at her side all the way. No matter how hard the Avendire twins try, it seems, they cannot escape one another. Mariith shares her sister’s physical attributes, and although she is quite fond of how she looks, she hates to look upon her sister, perceiving that the other is more perfect, more graceful, more flawless in the way her parents always encouraged her to believe. Both women are in fact identical, with long auburn hair – Mariith’s generally falls free about her face, while Khassefeh’s is plaited at most times – and pale skin. Mariith’s eyes are a startling grey just like her sister’s. Mariith generally wears pale colours, blue or green amongst her favourites, and refuses to own a single white gown. If she had been raised first to the shawl, things might have been quite different for Mariith Avendire. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:White Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios Category:Deceased Bios